Rumah Tanpa Tangga
by iKyun
Summary: JBJ Fanfiction. Kata orang, laki-laki itu kalau nggak brengsek, berarti homo. Tapi bagi Taehyun, Hyunbin ini sudah mah homo, brengsek pula. Kampung AU. [Kwon Hyunbin/Noh Taehyun. TaeHyunbin.]


**.: Rumah Tanpa Tangga :.**

 **Kwon Hyunbin | Noh Taehyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **JBJ belongs to Fave Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc banget, kampung au, alay.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Seantero Kampung Sukawarna, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak mengenal Noh Taehyun, anak usia sepuluh yang sangat jago main bola dan nge- _jeger_ di kampung. Semua anak takut padanya dan para anak buahnya. Terlebih, Taehyun itu anaknya Bapak Jaehwan yang terkenal pengusaha lele sukses yang punya lima kantor cabang, harta kekayaan mereka meskipun di buang ke sungai Citarum juga tidak akan habis-habis, malah capek yang buanginnya. Belum lagi ibunya Taehyun ini Nyai Sungwoon, yang sejak dulu terkenal karena paras ayu bak turunan ningrat, kulit putih sewarna bengkoang.

Dulu, meskipun tidak ada yang berani macam-macam pada Taehyun, tapi ada satu anak bau kencur yang selalu mengikut-ngikut ke manapun Taehyun pergi. Biarpun Taehyun selalu mengusirnya, anak ini tetap ingin ikut-ikut saja. Namanya Kwon Hyunbin: usia enam tahun, gendut, sipit, dan ompong. Pokoknya tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Hyunbin ini selain cupu juga tidak jago bermain bola, makanya dia tidak punya teman. Alhasil, dia hanya ikut-ikut Taehyun. Meksipun Taehyun tidak mau berteman dengannya, tapi terkadang Hyunbin itu suka dibodohi untuk hiburan. Anak itu bahkan mau masuk ke empang lele untuk mengambil sendal Taehyun hanya dengan iming-iming "Kalau mau main sama Kang Tae, harus ambilin itu sendal."

Bertahun-tahun lewat, siklus penjajah dan terjajah itu agaknya menyimpang. Taehyun sebenarnya semakin tumbuh menjadi remaja yang keren dan jago _dance_ , tapi tinggi badannya tidak pernah bertambah. Beberapa lama tidak melihat Hyunbin karena dia dititipkan beberapa tahun di kerabatnya di luar kota, Taehyun dikejutkan dengan penampakkan Hyunbin yang saat itu menjelma menjadi anak usia lima belas yang tinggi dan kurus bak model terkenal. Meskipun dia tetap saja sipit, tapi kesipitannya membuat Hyunbin kelihatan seperti Koko-koko tampan. Alhasil, Hyunbin yang sepertinya terhasut beban lama, jadi sering mengata-ngatai Taehyun.

"Woi, Akang bantet!"

"Minggir _maneh_ , muka boros!"

Hyunbin tertawa. "Makanya waktu kecil, minum susu sapi, bukan susu lele!"

 _Jleb_. Terluka hati ini. Meskipun Taehyun lupa dia waktu kecil minum susu apa, tapi yang jelas bukan susu lele, apalagi susu Mama Sungwoon.

Taehyun ingin menangis, tapi tidak keren kalau dihadapan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Memang sih, Hyunbin ini sekarang jadi benar-benar tampan. Bahkan, dengan modal gitar dan nyanyi pakai suara rendahnya itu saja di pos ronda, perempuan-perempuan yang lewat tiba-tiba memelankan langkah demi lama-lama lihat si dia yang begitu memesona. Taehyun mah apa, ikut audisi klub _dance_ saja dia gagal, hanya karena kurang proporsional tubuhnya.

Sampai usia Taehyun menginjak angka dua puluh tiga, Taehyun masih terus menjadi bujang lapuk haus belaian tanpa satu orang pun yang spesial. Dirinya masih betah pada titel perjaka sekaligus perawan, _depan_ tidak terpuaskan, _belakang_ tidak ternoda. Dari pada pacaran, hari-harinya dipenuhi Hyunbin yang nongol dari kaca depan rumah dan mengata-ngatainya. Disebut ' _bantet_ ' pernah, ' _boncel_ ' juga sering. Sekalinya disebut ' _si manis_ ', Taehyun agaknya salah tingkah, tapi muka Hyunbin yang sok tampan membuat Taehyun ingin lempar sendal dan berkata kasar.

Pokoknya, Hyunbin yang remaja benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan sosoknya waktu masih usia lima. Taehyun sedikit menyesal dulu selalu mem- _bully_ Hyunbin karena sekarang Hyunbin jadi suka seenak jidatnya mengolok-olok kekurangan tinggi badan Taehyun. Satu kesamaannya Hyunbin yang dulu dan yang sekarang, adalah sama-sama tetap suka mengikut-ikut Taehyun, meskipun sekarang tujuan Hyunbin adalah untuk membuat Taehyun cepat tua karena sering marah-marah.

Kemudian datang pada satu hari lainnya di mana tiba-tiba Hyunbin mengetuk pintu rumah Bapak Jaehwan dengan balutan kaos mahal dan rangkaian ketupat matang. Taehyun lah yang membukakan pintu karena orang tuanya sedang sibuk mengurus lele di belakang. Dari pada menyesal karena ternyata tamunya itu Hyunbin yang paling dibencinya seantero desa, Taehyun harus menunduk-nunduk karena entah kenapa Hyunbin tampak tiga kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Biasanya Hyunbin jarang mandi, tidak pernah menyisir rambut, dan bajunya itu-itu saja (kaos partai bekas kampanye bupati dua tahun lalu), tapi kali ini Hyunbin rapi sekali seperti mau melamar—

"Kang Tae, mau ya, nikah sama aku?"

—bagaikan disambar petir, Taehyun nyaris pingsan. Tapi kakinya yang lemas langsung ditopang sigap oleh Hyunbin yang cepat-cepat memegangi bahunya dengan mesra. LOH? Taehyun semakin ingin pingsan saja. Hyunbin sepertinya minum obat kadaluarsa, atau dia salah mengira sabun pel sebagai sirup mangga. Intinya, Taehyun tidak kenal orang di depannya ini.

"Loh, Ujang Hyunbin _teh_ bawa apa?" Kesadaran Taehyun kembali sepenuhnya ketika suara ibunya terdengar memecah suasana. Dia menarik diri menjauh dari Hyunbin karena refleks yang siaga.

"Eh, Bu Sungwoon, ini _teh_ Hyunbin bawa ketupat kesukaan Ibu sama Bapak."

"Ada acara _naon_ ini _teh_ , Bin?"

"Hyunbin _teh_ mau melamar anak Ibu."

"Hah? Taehyun?! Hyunbin mau nikah sama Taehyun?"

" _Sumuhun_ , Bu."

Dada Taehyun panas sekali saat itu, apalagi wajahnya. Tapi demi mempertahankan ego yang membara di dada, Taehyun angkat bicara. "Ogah! Tae _nggak_ mau sama dia!" katanya, pada si Mamah.

Lama kelamaan, senyum sok manis Hyunbin memudar. Seperti tidak kuat lagi menahan beban, Hyunbin menarik paksa Taehyun keluar dari rumah, agak jauh dari Mama Sungwoon supaya tidak kedengaran. "Berani ya, lo nolak gue? Udah gue bawain ketupat, udah gue senyumin mesra. Masih aja belagu. Gue nggak kuat lama lama senyumin lo, Kuncrut."

"Lagian kenapa lo ngelamar gue? Ini belum kiamat, Bin—"

"Lo mau nasib lo gini-gini aja, gitu? Lo mau nularin kebantetan lo ke anak-anak lo?"

Taehyun diam. Sakit sekali hati sucinya teriris bak daun bawang.

"Udah, lo setuju aja biar keturunan lo ganteng kayak gue."

Seketika, Hyunbin menarik Taehyun lagi ke hadapan Mama Sungwoon sambil kembali memasang senyum menantu idaman. " _Ieu_ Bu, Taehyun sudah setuju. Hyunbin _mah_ tinggal menunggu restu Bapak sama Ibu _we_."

" _Bener_ , Taehyun mau?" tanya Mama Sungwoon sekali lagi, memastikan.

Taehyun terdiam sebentar, rasanya ciut sekali karena tangan Hyunbin yang besar itu mencengkram tangannya terlalu kuat. Mungkin juga, senyum Hyunbin yang hangat sekali saat itu memang benar-benar meluluhkan, tampan sekali seperti pangeran. Alhasil Taehyun susah berpikir matang-matang, anggukan tipis yang ragu kemudian keluar, meskipun Hyunbin kira Taehyun begitu karena malu-malu ala perawan. Hyunbin tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin, inginnya si Taehyun ini dikawin saja di tempat.

Tidak pakai lama, pernikahan mereka benar-benar diadakan. Kata adat Sunda, pesta pernikahan itu diadakan oleh pihak wanita, tapi karena Hyunbin dan Taehyun sama-sama berbatang, Taehyun yang berinisiatif karena keluarganya kaya raya. Pesta besar-besaran pun diadakan dengan mengundang seantero kampung. _Yaiyalah_ , ini putra satu-satunya Bapak Jaehwan yang menikah _loh_ , jelas harus meriah. Tadinya Bapak memaksa supaya hidangan prasmanannya olahan lele semua supaya punya ciri khas, tapi Mama Sungwoon mengingatkan bahwa tidak semua orang bisa makan lele, contohnya Mang Daniel (tukang sayur kampung) yang alergi segala jenis olahan empang.

Di sela-sela hari bahagia itu, Taehyun masih bertanya-tanya kenapa manusia paling menyebalkan di dalam hidupnya itu bisa berakhir di atas altar bersamanya. Hal paling menyebalkan lainnya adalah Hyunbin benar-benar tampan pakai baju pernikahan khas Sunda sambil senyum-senyum ke tamu undangan.

"Tuh 'kan, gue bilang apa," Hyunbin mendumel sambil memegang-megang baju Taehyun yang kepanjangan sampai harus dilipat-lipat seperti anak TK. "Lo harusnya pakai kebaya aja. Ukuran perempuan 'kan kecil-kecil."

"Idih, lo napsu kebangetan."

"Ih," Hyunbin membuat ekspresi jijik yang membuat Taehyun ingin melempar tumpeng ke wajahnya. "Siapa yang napsu liat kuncrut kayak elo?"

 _Nggak_ nafsu? Bah, persetan. Padahal Bapak Jaehwan baru membelikan mereka ranjang besar sebagai hadiah pernikahan, tapi itu ranjang langsung ambruk dalam semalam. Keesokan harinya saja Taehyun tidak keluar-keluar dari rumah. Malumlah, tidak bisa jalan.

"Bin, lo harus tanggung jawab, gue susah jalan ..."

"Yaudah sini, kali aja lo penasaran rasanya jadi tinggi kayak gue—" Hyunbin menggendong Taehyun seperti karung beras.

"Ah—ahhh! Turunin gue, nggak?!" Reaksi Taehyun di luar dugaan, dia langsung meronta-ronta sambil menarik-narik rambut Hyunbin hingga empunya khawatir botak seketika.

"Lebai banget Kak, ini _teh_ nggak sampai dua meter."

Di luar dugaan Hyunbin, Taehyun memeluk lehernya erat-erat. "Tu-turunin _atuh_ ... Bin, pelis ..." katanya dengan suara kecil. Hyunbin sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa istrinya yang cabe rawit ini tiba-tiba jinak, tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa Noh Taehyun ini ternyata takut ketinggian. Boleh juga sekali-kali diajak naik bianglala pasar malam, Hyunbin 'kan ingin Taehyun peluk-peluk dia dengan jinak sekali-kali. Membayangkannya saja sudah bikin Hyunbin tersenyum-senyum nafsu.

Hari-hari mereka tetap tidak berubah seperti dulu ketika masih menjadi tetangga yang saling menghina. Bedanya, sekarang mereka serumah dan Taehyun semakin sering mendengar kata ' _bantet_ ' keluar dari mulut Hyunbin dan Hyunbin merasa Taehyun semakin ganas setiap kali dikatai pendek olehnya. Mungkin itu kekuatan seorang istri. Dulu Taehyun hanya menggerutu atau menginjak kaki Hyunbin kalau kesal, sekarang dia berteriak sambil melempari Hyunbin dengan peralatan makan. Baru seminggu menikah, sudah enam piring yang pecah.

Tapi, ada kalanya Hyunbin menjadi jinak dan memeluk Taehyun dengan _gentle_ dan mesra di malam-malam, itu adalah kalanya dia meminta _jatah_.

Kehidupan persuami-suamian mereka berjalan mulus meskipun diwarnai hinaan dan tanpa kata cinta. Hyunbin itu tidak romantis sama sekali, tapi justru mungkin itu yang membuat Taehyun merasa cocok sekali dengannya. Lama kelamaan, Taehyun mulai berpikir bahwa diangkat-angkat, dicubit gemas, dan dipeluk oleh Hyunbin itu membuatnya senang, meskipun Taehyun malu kalau harus mengaku secara terang-terangan.

Namun, bahtera rumah tanpa tangga mereka harus dilanda percikan api tatkala Taehyun keluar rumah pada suatu pagi, niatannya menunggu Mang Daniel si tukang sayur keliling, tapi malah bertemu Aa Sanggyun yang mau mancing. Si Aa cengar-cengir seperti biasa, lalu menyapa Taehyun dengan senyumnya yang gigi bening.

"Pagi, _Teteh_ Tae."

Taehyun bergeming sejenak, syok. Seumur-umur hidup di kampung, baru kali ini ada yang berani memanggilnya _Teteh_. Meksipun tinggi badannya sama seperti kebanyakan gadis-gadis di kampung, tapi Taehyun 'kan jagoan keren. "Gyun, ini mantan bos geng lo, _Kang_ Taehyun."

Sanggyun cengar-cengir lagi. "Loh, 'kan sekarang _mah_ sudah jadi istrinya Hyunbin, Kang."

"Hoax, Gyun. Yang jadi istri _mah_ , si Hyunbin. Gue yang perawanin dia," balas Taehyun, berbohong biar kedengeran keren. Padahal _mah_ mendorong tubuh bongsor Hyunbin dari atas kasur di pagi hari saja Taehyun harus bersusah payah.

Sanggyun hanya berdenyit, malas membayangkan Hyunbin jadi seorang istri. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hyunbin masih kerja jadi kuli pasar Cimande, 'kan?"

"Hooh, kenapa emang?"

"Tapi kok tadi saya lihat dia boncengin cewek cantik, ya?"

Taehyun bungkam. Tiba-tiba terasa panas sekali hatinya. "Hah? Sa-salah orang mungkin, Gyun."

"Eh, bener, Kang. Tadi _teh_ si Hyunbin, ceweknya cantik banget lagi. Neng Kenta mah kalah jauh manisnya."

"Ah, bohong _maneh_ _mah_."

"Beneran, Kang. Yaudah deh kalau nggak percaya," Sanggyun mengangkat semua peralatan mancingnya. "Sanggyun pamit dulu Kang, mau mancing, Neng Kenta ngidam ikan bakar _yeuh_. Dari kemarin sudah habis lima kilo _ditambul_."

Taehyun membalas dengan senyuman tipis yang miring, "Hati-hati, Gyun."

Taehyun tetap berdiri di sana meskipun Sanggyun sudah jauh pergi dan Mang Daniel yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah lewat. Pikirannya kosong dan hatinya terasa panas. Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi Sanggyun tidak pernah berbohong padanya, bahkan sejak mereka satu _geng_ dulu waktu masih bau kencur. Ah, tapi Sanggyun bisa saja salah orang. Meskipun Hyunbin tidak kelihatan sayang, tapi Taehyun tahu dia tidak sejahat itu.

Ah, _atau_ , dari awal Hyunbin memang tidak tertarik padanya, tapi memilih menikahinya hanya karena iseng saja? Atau disuruh orang tuanya karena lelah melihat Hyunbin yang suka goda-godain perempuan?

Taehyun jadi tidak _mood_ melakukan apapun, akhirnya dia tidak jadi beli sayur dan memilih untuk masuk kembali ke kontrakan dan mengulum diri di atas ranjang.

Setelah kejadian itu, Taehyun mendapati gerak-gerik Hyunbin memang semakin mencurigakan. Entah itu hanya perasaan saja atau memang benar, tapi Hyunbin sering pergi dari rumah pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang begitu larut. Pernah sekali waktu dia tidak pulang sama sekali dan beralasan menginap di rumah Taedong untuk main gapleh, padahal Taehyun tahu betul malam itu giliran ronda Taedong jadi tidak mungkin orangnya diam di rumah.

Taehyun tidak menyangka dia akan sangat merindukan ketika Hyunbin menertawakannya dan mengatainya pendek, karena belakangan ini Hyunbin tidak mengatakan apapun padanya kecuali ' _Pergi dulu ya_ ' di pagi hari dan ' _Ayo tidur_ ' di malam harinya. Terkadang bahkan Hyunbin tidak menyentuh sama sekali tempe goreng yang dibuatkan Taehyun. Dia tampak sibuk sekali dan sering-sering melihat ke layar ponsel _android_ Cina-nya yang berhias kaca retak. Hyunbin sibuknya sudah seperti pengusaha hasil bumi, padahal _mah_ cuma kerja di kios jadi kuli.

Sambil mencuci baju di kali, Taehyun sering melamun meratapi nasib. Padahal Taehyun selalu berpikir dia mau menikah dengan Hyunbin hanya karena terkena bujuk rayu supaya keturunannya tidak ikut kurang tinggi semacam dirinya, tapi mungkin saja tidak. Semakin Hyunbin bersikap dingin padanya, semakin Taehyun menyadari dia memang _sedikit_ sayang pada Hyunbin dan _sedikit_ cemburu kalau memang Hyunbin jalan dengan perempuan lain. Terkadang dalam malam yang sepi tatkala Taehyun menunggu Hyunbin yang tidak kunjung pulang, hatinya terasa memerih seperti terciprat sabun pembersih, sakit seperti tergencit.

Pada akhirnya Taehyun mencoba memperbaiki dirinya sendiri. Mungkin selama ini dia memang tidak menjadi _ekhem—_ istri— _ekhem_ yang baik bagi Hyunbin. Apa yang selama ini dia lakukan hanyalah membuat sarapan bubur yang terlalu encer dan menggoreng tempe (karena Taehyun tidak bisa memasak yang lain) untuk makan malam. Taehyun coba bertanya pada Mama Sungwoon tentang hidangan-hidangan yang spesial, lalu dia tulis semua resep itu dan ditempelnya di dapur mereka yang kecil. Seharian itu, Taehyun mengubah dapur menjadi laboratorium percobaan, entah sudah berapa panci masakan gagal yang akhirnya dibuang, tapi pada akhirnya Taehyun berhasil membuat opor ayam yang _lumayan_ bisa dimakan.

Ini bukan hari lebaran, tapi dengar-dengar Hyunbin sering menjadi jinak kalau dikasih opor kesukannya.

Taehyun menunggu Hyunbin selama berjam-jam hingga dia harus beberapa kali memanaskan hidangannya. Lagi-lagi, Hyunbin pulang sangat larut padahal Taehyun tahu dia kerja jadi kuli angkut kiosnya Koko Yongguk yang sebenarnya dari jam tujuh malam saja sudah tutup. Sebenarnya kuat dugaan kalau Hyunbin mungkin memang jalan dengan perempuan, tapi Taehyun tetap ingin berpikir positif bahwa dia salah sangka, mungkin Koko beler itu sedang buka cabang, makanya Hyunbin sibuk atau semacamnya.

Pukul sebelas malam, akhirnya Hyunbin muncul. Taehyun hampir saja ketiduran menunggunya di meja makan. Ketika si jangkung itu masuk ke dapur, Taehyun sontak berdiri dengan antusias. "Bin, sini makan dulu! Lihat gue ada apa? Opor kesukaan lo~"

Reaksi Hyunbin tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Taehyun, dia hanya terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Lo dapat duit dari mana bisa ada opor di sini?"

"Pi-pinjem Mamah."

"Jangan pinjem-pinjem lagi," balas Hyunbin, datar. "Lagian gue udah makan di warteg. Opornya titipin ke kulkasnya Kenta aj—"

— _byur_!

Kata orang, laki-laki itu kalau nggak brengsek, berarti homo. Hyunbin ini sudah homo, brengsek pula.

Kata-kata Hyunbin terputus bersamaan dengan panci besar yang tiba-tiba menutupi pandangannya dan bau masakan yang menyengat hidungnya. Taehyun benar-benar melempar panci yang penuh opor ayam itu ke wajah Hyunbin, lalu pergi dari rumah dengan berlari kencang. Hyunbin benar-benar syok, kepalanya pening karena panci itu sungguh membuat dahinya memar dan kuah opor membuat kulitnya lengket. Tapi, dari pada itu, Hyunbin lebih mementingkan Taehyun yang kabur sambil menangis. Seumur-umur kenal Taehyun dari bocah nge- _geng_ sampai jadi master _krumping_ , Hyunbin baru kali ini melihatnya menangis. Dan, hal terburuk dari itu semua adalah Hyunbin adalah penyebab Taehyun menangis.

Dengan panik, Hyunbin mengambil koran bekas, mengelap wajahnya sedikit, lalu langsung tancap gas keluar rumah untuk mencari Taehyun. Satu-satunya tempat yang Hyunbin pikirkan adalah rumah Bapak Jaehwan, tapi kalau memang Taehyun pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, mau ditaruh di mana muka Hyunbin? Bapak Jaehwan tidak akan mau lagi membiarkan Taehyun serumah dengan Hyunbin lagi jika tahu Hyunbin membuat anak mereka menangis.

Untungnya, tidak harus sampai sejauh rumah Bapak Jaehwan, Hyunbin menemukan Taehyun sedang duduk dengan memeluk lutut sendirian di pos ronda kampung. Dia tidak lagi menangis, tapi matanya masih memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Ketika sadar Hyunbin ada di dekat sana, Taehyun siap-siap untuk kabur lagi ke arah gang rumah Bapak Jaehwan, tapi Hyunbin dengan cepat menangkap sinyal bahaya itu dan menahan Taehyun supaya tetap di tempat.

"Lepasin, oncom tempe!"

"Kagak."

"Lepasin, gue mau pulang! Capek _aing teh_ nungguin _maneh_ sampe larut gini!"

"Yaudah sini pulang sama _aing_!"

"Pengen pulang ke Mamah!"

"Kagak."

"Pengen pulaaaang," Taehyun jadi merengek seperti anak TK.

"Nggak."

"Bin, gue capek—"

"Iya, tapi sabar sedikit lagi _pelis_ ..."

Taehyun terdiam, dia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ke Hyunbin. Tiba-tiba saja nada suara Hyunbin jadi melembut dan tatapannya menyayu. Meskipun sekujur tubuhnya bau-bau keringat bercampur kuah opor, Taehyun tetap melihat keseriusan di wajah Hyunbin.

"Tae, pelis ... jangan pulang ke Bapak Jaehwan, sini sama gue."

"Tapi lo sendiri yang bikin gue capek. Lo sadar nggak sih, akhir-akhir ini—"

"Maaf, _atuh ._.."

Taehyun terdiam, sepanjang bertahun-tahun mengenal Hyunbin, baru kali ini Hyunbin meminta maaf padanya.

"Maaf. Kita nikah sudah sebulan, tapi gue belum bisa bikin lo bahagia. Bener kata orang-orang ' _emang bisa apa si Hyunbin berani nikahin anaknya Pak Jaehwan?_ ' iya, gue nggak punya apa-apa dan cuma bisa ngasih lo duit yang cukupnya buat beli tempe doang. Pasti lo yang biasa tinggal di rumah gede dan makan enak, nggak tahan tinggal di kontrakan kecil dan makan seadanya. Maafin gue. Tapi jangan pulang ke sana dulu _pelis_ ... sabarin gue sedikit lagi. Gue sudah cari-cari uang, gue sebenarnya ingin bikin kejutan, tapi—"

Taehyun membulatkan matanya ketika Hyunbin menunjukkan layar ponsel retaknya.

"Gue selama ini sambilan jadi _driver_ ojek _online_ dan sekalian jadi kuli sambilan toko lain kalau lagi nggak ada orderan. Saldo gue masih lima ratus ribuan padahal gue pengen ngajak lo bulan madu ke Bali sambil jalan-jalan. Maaf kita jarang manja-manjaan malem-malem gitu soalnya gue kecapean. Lo kangen gue manjain, 'kan?"

"Ihh, kagak!"

Kalau saja Hyunbin tidak mengatakan kalimat menjijikkan itu, Taehyun bisa saja terbawa suasana. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas bahwa Hyunbin tidak pernah bermaksud mengabaikannya, atau bahkan selingkuh darinya. Hyunbin justru sedang sibuk cari uang untuk membuatnya senang. Taehyun benar-benar tidak menyangka Hyunbin yang menyebalkan itu ternyata berbuat sejauh itu untuk dirinya.

"Jangan pinjem duit ke Mamah lagi ya, gue _teh_ malu sama orang tua lo."

Taehyun menghembuskan napas berat. "Iya."

"Kalau lo mau apa-apa, bilang sama gue. Nanti gue cari sendiri duitnya."

Taehyun mengangguk sambil menunduk. Hyunbin sekarang terlihat sangat keren meskipun bau opor. Taehyun sampai tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Nggak marah lagi 'kan?"

Taehyun menggeleng.

Hyunbin tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini opor beli di mana?"

Taehyun sontak mengangkat wajahnya. "Gue yang bikin, _taik_!"

Hyunbin melotot penuh drama. "Bohong."

" _Nyaan_!"

"Lo mana mungkin masak opor, keahlian lo _mah_ cuma nari kayak orang kejang-kejang."

"Ih, _bener_ ... tapi emang susah bikinnya. Banyak yang gagal dibuang ke kali."

Hyunbin benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. "Kenapa lo sampai—"

"Gue juga sama," Taehyun menunduk lagi, benar-benar merasa malu. "Gue juga pengen bikin lo seneng. Kirain _teh_ lo selama ini jutek karena kecewa sama gue yang cuma bisa goreng tempe."

Hyunbin benar-benar tersentuh, senyum-senyum pun tidak bisa ditahannya. Taehyun yang sekarang benar-benar manis, ingin rasanya Hyunbin kelonin di balik selimut sampai pagi.

"Maaf _atuh_ , sini peluk."

"Ogah! Lo bau kuah opor!"

"Yaudah peluk-peluknya nanti di kasur yah."

"Mandi dulu kalau mau tidur sama gue!"

Hyunbin memberi jeda sebentar, lalu memasang senyum-senyum minta ditampar. "Mandiin dong."

Itu hanya bercanda, tapi ternyata balasan Taehyun sangat di luar dugaan,

"Ya-yaudah gue mandiin."

Hyunbin meloncat-loncat kegirangan, Taehyun masih menunduk-nunduk karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Namun, bersama momen yang indah itu, Hyunbin masih saja bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat merusak suasana,

"Lain kali jangan kabur malam-malam sendirian lagi. Lo 'kan bantet, nanti disangka anak tuyul."

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

Halo!

Pertama-tama, saya mohon maaf atas segala keanehan fanfik ini hahaha. Kesempurnaan adalah milik Tuhan dan keanehan adalah milik saya.

Kedua-dua, yeaaay JBJ mau kambek! Nggak sabaaaarrr pelissss

Ketiga-tiga, salam kenal saya iKyun dan Noh Taehyun adalah milik saya (inginnya).

Terakhir-akhir, makasih sudah baca ya, kritik saran dan komentar boleh banget di masukkan ke kolom review~ Terima kasihhhh~


End file.
